God Gave Me You
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Kurt wants to know how Blaine knows God is real.


Kurt was lying on his bed reminiscing. His life had taken a turn for the better. He had a wonderful boyfriend. He was back at McKinley. The bullying had stopped. (For the most part anyway.) Kurt was never happier. He got out his phone and sent a quick text to his boyfriend.

Sunday, March 21, 2011

_Hey Blaine. I miss you. I can't wait to see you tonight. XOXO –Kurt_

Kurt laid his phone on the nightstand. After a while he began to wonder why his boyfriend was not texting him back. Kurt wondered if he had done anything wrong, but then decided against that notion. It was around noon when Blaine finally texted him back.

_Sorry Love. Just turned my phone on. I'll see you in a couple of hours. ;) –Blaine _

Kurt sighed and smiled at the pet name _Love._

* * *

Four hours later…

_Ring… Ring…_

Kurt ran to answer the door, thankful his dad, Finn, and Carol were not there to give Blaine the third degree.

"Hey," said Kurt breathlessly, taking in Blaine's beautiful appearance.

"I come bearing The Sound of Music," said Blaine holding up a DVD. Kurt smiled and let him in.

When they were finally settled on the couch with popcorn and the movie in, Kurt decided to ask Blaine something.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you have your phone on this morning?"

Blaine hesitated a moment as if to see if Kurt was serious or not.

"I was in church," Blaine said obviously.

"Oh…" Kurt said in a deflated voice.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Blaine, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, Baby. You can ask me whatever you want," Blaine said in that voice that made Kurt's heart melt.

"How do you know God is real?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine was quiet for a moment, considering his answer.

"Meet me in the auditorium after school tomorrow and I'll show you."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me on this," Blaine said with a smile. He had a plan.

* * *

The next day after school…

"Yesterday you asked me how I knew God is real," Blaine stated. He was standing up on stage, while Kurt was sitting in one of the front rows watching him curiously.

"Yes…" Kurt said slowly.

"This song is to let you know," said Blaine. Suddenly the band came out and started playing. Then the most amazing voice Kurt had ever heard started to sing.

**I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be**

**But you stay here right beside me**  
**And watch as the storm blows through**  
**And I need you**

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
**God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
**And for when I think I lost my way**  
**There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
**God gave me you**  
**Gave me you**

Kurt could feel his eyes sting as tears threatened to fall.

**There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!**

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
**God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
**And for when I think I lost my way**  
**There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
**God gave me you**

Kurt was crying freely now. As he wiped the tears away, he could see Blaine was too.

**On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo**

**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
**God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
**God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
**God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
**And for when I think I lost my way**  
**There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
**God gave me you, gave me you.**

As the song ended, Blaine leaped off the stage and ran to Kurt. The two boys shared a deep hug, soaking in each other's warm. Kurt never wanted to let go.

"I love you so much. That song was beautiful," Kurt said, clinging on to Blaine.

"I love you, too. You are beautiful," Blaine said, holding Kurt close. After a minute or two the boys pulled apart.

"Do you think it would be alright if I came to church with you next Sunday?" Kurt asked.

"Better than alright," said Blaine happily.

The two boys walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. Yes, Kurt had never been happier.

**He gave me you.**

* * *

A/N – Song: God Gave Me You by: Blake Shelton

I really hope you all liked it. Please review. I would love to know what you all think.


End file.
